Motor vehicles such as minivans often include three rows of seats. In a minivan, the third row of seats often folds to form a flat floor, but there is no room to stow second row seats when the minivan needs to haul cargo. Therefore, second row seats of a minivan are often removable from the motor vehicle.
In addition to the functional desire to remove the seats, there is also a desire to provide multiple seat configurations for increased user functionality. For instance, a center seat may be removed to provide a center aisle in the vehicle to increase access to the third row of seats. Additionally, the two outer seats have been movable from one position to another by selecting different strikers to which the seat may be attached. Typically, unused strikers are covered by caps or carpeting. Moving a seat from one position to another often was difficult, particularly given the weight of the seat and the need to move or remove caps or carpeting. Therefore, a need for an improved system of configuring the second row seats of a minivan was identified.